Let's Play TV News!
"Let's Play TV News!" is the 12th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo starts her own news channel, but Mr. Cat is annoyed by the predictability of the news she presents. Plot Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are watching the news on TV. Kaeloo comes up and greets them, but she stops and starts expressing annoyance at the fact that they are always watching TV. She activates a button on the remote control which sends the TV flying into the sky, to Stumpy's utter horror. Quack Quack starts acting like a radio, so Mr. Cat stretches himself and yawns before punching Quack Quack while pretending to bring his arm down. Kaeloo tells the others to enjoy nature, and she asks if they want to play any games, but it's clear that they don't. Kaeloo reminds them that in Smileyland they can have anything they want. Mr. Cat says that the TV is what he wants, and he brings the TV back by pressing another button on the remote. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms, and she stomps on the ground, so the TV is swallowed up by the ground. The others start to get scared, but Kaeloo de-transforms and finds a solution to both problems: making their own TV news channel. Kaeloo introduces the Smileyland news and starts narrating the news, but Mr. Cat starts to get angry and tell her that her news channel is terrible, pointing out all the things she is missing: "blood, pathos, suffering and a blonde". Stumpy is chosen to be the blonde. Mr. Cat makes up a news story about pieces of a duck being found in suitcases, and he cuts Quack Quack up with a chainsaw and puts his parts in suitcases to provide footage. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat to stop torturing Quack Quack, but he tells her to stop worrying since Quack Quack is indestructible, shooting Quack Quack's head with a bazooka to prove his point. As the parts of Quack Quack in the suitcases hop away, Mr. Cat calls Stumpy to the scene to start the show. Stumpy has no idea what he is supposed to do, so Mr. Cat decides to show him. Mr. Cat starts narrating the incident of pieces of a duck in numerous suitcases running around Smileyland, and then cuts to himself live at the scene. He shows numerous pictures of Bad Kaeloo and suggests that she could have been responsible for it, and Kaeloo tells him she isn't sure this is what people want to see on TV. Stumpy starts presenting the weather and says it will rain everywhere. Mr. Cat kicks him away, still not satisfied with his presentation, and says he has found a way to ensure that the public likes what they are watching. He attaches a device he built to Quack Quack's body, and the others demand to know what it is. He explains that it allows the viewers to give feedback. If they like what the channel is showing, they press 1 on their remote controls, and the person wearing the device gets gratification. If the viewers don't like what they're seeing, they press 2, and the wearer gets an electric shock. He asks the viewers to press 1 to test the device, and it works. Kaeloo is starting to wonder if it's another one of Mr. Cat's attempts to torture Quack Quack. Mr. Cat asks the viewers to press 2, and Quack Quack is given an electric shock and reduced to a pile of dust, infuriating Kaeloo to the point of transforming. Later, Stumpy is trying to present the news, but he is still doing a horrible job. The news presents Bad Kaeloo beating up Mr. Cat by slamming him into the ground, which produces craters. Kaeloo de-transforms and shows Mr. Cat what horrible things he's showing to the people watching TV, but to her shock, he asks her to keep hitting him. Kaeloo refuses, and apologizes to him for losing her temper. He tells her that the viewers love violence, but she refuses to believe what he's saying. She says that people do not like violence, but she stops when she sees what Stumpy and Quack Quack are doing. They're taking turns wearing the device and hitting themselves with hammers so the viewers will press 1, and the viewers press 1 each time Stumpy and Quack Quack hit themselves, proving that Mr. Cat was right all along. Later that evening, Kaeloo is sitting alone by herself and crying. Mr. Cat shows up and tries to comfort her by saying that that's just are the way people are and she can't change them. Kaeloo says she needs some time alone, but Stumpy and Quack Quack run up to them and show them a new thing they found out Quack Quack can do. If they rotate his eye, he behaves like a radio. While Kaeloo sits miserably by herself, the others decide that it would be a good idea to play "radio". Characters Key Characters *Kaeloo *Stumpy *Quack Quack *Mr. Cat Trivia * This episode revealed that in Smileyland, a person can have anything they want. * Kaeloo says the sky is blue, but Smileyland's sky is orange. * The episode introduction uses the 1984 musical indicative of Canal+. * Pictures of Bad Kaeloo from previous episodes are used in Mr. Cat's news story. * This is the first episode where Mr. Cat tries to comfort Kaeloo when she cries. * First appearance of the blond girl wig, the cardboard TV, the News sing, the Live sing, the four Bad Kaeloo sings and the flower sing. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play TV News!" can be found here. Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_au_Journal_Télé'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes